I Always Have
by venit amor eruat
Summary: Draco Malfoy will do anything to protect Hermione Granger. Even distance himself from her. He can't stand to see her hurt.


16/03/11-Idea came to me. 21/03/11-Officially rewriting it.

**Title**: I Always Have

**Author**: forever isn't always

**Language**: English

**Pairing**: Draco M. & Hermione G. (Dramione)

**Genre**: Romance and Mystery

**Tense**: First tense (In Draco's form)

**Rating**: T (Just in case. There is some strong language and fighting)

**Summary**: Draco Malfoy will do anything to protect Hermione Granger. Even distance himself from her. He can't stand to see her hurt.

**A/N**: You know, a person reading and **reviewing** my stories makes me very, VERY happy and although I don't really have anything to offer, er, making someone happy is a very good thing. Wink wink.

**Disclaimer**: _I'm J.K. Rowling…I was the one who made the Harry Potter series…I've met the amazing Emma Watson..._ (Wakes up from vivid dream) Hey…wait, I-I…what…oh…DAMMIT.

I'd also like to say that along with the Harry Potter series, the very first paragraph (the ones in italics) isn't mine either. I was going through amazing Dramione edits when I found that written underneath one. And from that, BOOM, I came up with the idea for this story. So, credit to whoever thought of that paragraph :)

* * *

><p><strong>I Always Have<strong>

Prologue

_I wish I could go to a time where I could have kissed you right then and there. But I've forever lost my chance. Though, if I could change things to pretend I'd never met you, so that I wouldn't have gone through this pain, I wouldn't. Even though it hurts, all those memories are beautiful. All that time I spent with you was beautiful. I loved you then and now and forever will._

Everything seems to happen at once. The clock strikes 12pm. A cat runs past my feet. A boy shouts. A girl laughs. A glass falls to the ground, shattering into a million pieces, the water spilling everywhere.

I look up. She looks up.

Her eyes flit across the room, landing on me. She gets up and starts walking. With every step, she becomes more and more beautiful as the shades in her chocolate brown eyes become clear. Her soft brown hair bounces on her shoulders. She must have gotten a haircut. I can notice every little detail. I'm unable to take my eyes off of hers though they're averted from mine, looking anywhere but me. I can hear each of my heartbeats frantically thumping. Seconds tick by. She has a hard expression adorning her face, hiding her as she walks right past me. Her arm brushes mine. I shut my eyes.

Though, time passes by very quickly. I don't actually believe time is real. It's every movement we make, every breath we take and every heartbeat that aches which pushes us into the future. Of course, that's another one of my stupid, meaningless quotes.

My eyes open.

'Draco, love,' Pansy calls. Her high voice strikes my mind, my most inner thoughts. I lick my lips and, in a heartbeat, get myself together before striding to her table. She smiles at me sweetly, her gaze full of lustful love. Next to her sits Blaise, a bored expression dabbed against his eyes. His lips form a smirk as he sees me.

'Oi, mate, did you see Granger?' I take my chance to turn around and look at her again. It turns out the cat that sprinted past me was hers, as she lovingly pets it. What a coincidence. It's a ginger coloured cat, just like her fiancé's hair. I turn around before he's painted into the picture; before he ruins it, mixing the colours until they're an empty black.

'Merlin, do you see Weasel? Ha, he's trying to pat the damn cat but it's running away. Look at them run…' I laugh effortlessly. It's one of the features of my 'personality'. My snide laugh at others.

Let me introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy. I'm 20 years old, and I consider myself able to get any girl I like. Even those I don't like. Of course, that's me on the outside. No one except her knows who I am on the inside. My life is complicated. It's a mess of confusing images painted on top of each other, running over each, spoiling the painting altogether. Most of the images are a dark shade of grey or black. There's barely any white on the painting but, still, those little bits are my favourite parts.

If I could tell you when I most enjoyed my life, it was in my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was when we had a project on learning what it was like to be in a family. We were put into partners and thrown into a house, which we had to manage on our own without anyone's help. I still remember how she'd rose from her table at the other end of the room, along with Potter. She'd had pursed lips, obviously from finding out I was the other half of her pair. I acted like I couldn't have cared less. Though soon, she found out I did. She'd found me. She'd found the true and real me. She'd made me smile and laugh. She'd done so many things that had made me feel good inside. She'd helped me find magic. Not the kind we already have, but the true one. I sound really sappy like that, but it's so true you wouldn't be able to believe it.

So many, many events had taken place that year. In that one year, I'd loved and lost. In that one year, everything had happened. Though, through all if it, I still remember her words; how she'd read them from her book and the way she'd tucked a few of her curls behind her ear during it.

_It's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all._

* * *

><p>Time isn't real. It's every movement we make, every breath we take and every heartbeat that aches which pushes us into the future. My own quote :)<p>

Please review. I know this chapter isn't that good, but you know how whenever you try writing, you don't know how to start the first sentence? Soon you figure it out, but when you compare it to your other sentences, it doesn't really look like a good opening? Yeah, well that's kind of the same with this chapter and my other ones. I think my other chapters are a whole lot better compared to this one. But, please review, I'd love to know what you think. Even if you don't have an account on here, you are still able to review. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
